


Catch Me If You Can

by MadnessofVoid



Series: tumblr works [10]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Allison Argent & Stiles Stilinski Are Siblings, Allison Argent & Stiles Stilinski Are Twins, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Artist Derek Hale, Fluff, Hales are werewolf royalty, Magical Stiles Stilinski, Multi, Past Jennifer Blake/Derek Hale, Sheriff Stilinski's Name is John, Soulmates, Soulmates Run, Spark Stiles Stilinski, Tumblr Prompt, only mentioned - Freeform, the supernatural are known, werewolves are known, witches are known
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-11
Updated: 2017-01-11
Packaged: 2018-09-16 21:47:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9290963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MadnessofVoid/pseuds/MadnessofVoid
Summary: Beacon Hills was the first city in California, in the world, that turned the whole soulmate thing into a celebration. There were banners, posters, bumper stickers – the works – every single year. There were even t-shirts being sold that said  I Ran insert year And All I Got Was This Stupid Shirt for those that had been in The Run and failed to find their soulmate.Derek was hoping that this year he wouldn’t get a fifth one.orEvery year there is a run for humans and supernaturals alike to find their soulmate. Derek's just never lucky in finding his.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Based on this: http://sterektrashbag.tumblr.com/post/144794317743/lykoslupus-sterektrashbag-sterekgifs
> 
> Definitely my favorite soulmate idea to date. Definitely my favorite soulmate fic I've written to date. It was, without a doubt, lots of fun to play with and create this alternate world where this kind of thing happened. (Also, never can go wrong with bringing back Mama Hale and Mama Stilinski back. And Allison.)
> 
> Beta'd by AsagiStilinski (get used to seeing this name!)
> 
> HOPE YOU ALL ENJOY!!!!
> 
> (Fun little note, I originally played with the idea of the Sheriff's name as Aaron in the first draft of this fic, which was originally on my tumblr. Sounded just as wrong as Noah does later on, so it was changed back to its rightful name: John.)

The Run was a yearly ordeal.  
  


Happened every July first without question.  
  


Since 1945. Since the supernatural was allowed to be out an about in Beacon Hills, in the _world_ , without being slaughtered. Sure, there were bumps along the way and people still were afraid of these people different than them, but it had cleared up over the years.  
  


Mostly.  
  


Beacon Hills was the first city in California, in the world, that turned the whole soulmate thing into a celebration. There were banners, posters, bumper stickers – the works – every single year. There were even t-shirts being sold that said _I Ran_ insert year _And All I Got Was This Stupid Shirt_ for those that had been in The Run and failed to find their soulmate.  
  


Derek was hoping that this year he wouldn’t get a fifth one.  
  


It wasn’t his fault that he had been one of the few werewolves that hadn’t found his soulmate no matter where he went. Whether when he went out of town for college, or when he stayed in town for The Run. He just…wasn’t lucky.  
  


He thought once that he had found his soulmate. That he could finally call his family with the good news.  
  


But it turned out that Jennifer Blake, or Julia Baccari as he learned later at the police station, was a Druid that turned dark at the loss of her soulmate. And she had started sacrificing mateless wolves (other supernaturals too, but mostly wolves) in an attempt to gain enough power to bring back her mate.  
  


Derek took a whole two years off in participating in The Run to recover. To feel like he could trust himself again. To not mistake someone as his mate because he was a lonely twenty-six year old man. He had failed the previous four times he had gone, before Jenni – Julia. He easily saw himself being a victim to his loneliness.  
  


After all…werewolves weren’t meant to be alone…  
  


But, when year three of possibly taking time away from how disheartening The Run had become for him had arrived, his mother took him aside in her kitchen with a soft smile that did nothing to mask her worry for him.  
  


“Derek…I think you should participate in The Run this year.” she told him delicately, not daring to use her alpha status over her son.  
  


He swallowed, jaw tightening and eyes adverting away from her. She sighed, bringing his gaze back to her with just a finger under his chin.  
  


“I know you are afraid. I know this. But…give it one more try. For yourself?”  
  


“I won’t find them…” he muttered.  
  


“Oh yes you will. I can feel it. And you know your mother. When she feels something -”  
  


“It happens. I know.”  
  


A smirk cracked across her lips as she pat his cheek lovingly. “I think your mate has been hidden from you. Has an age gap. A large one. Might have been in the other runs.”  
  


“So my soulmate is going to be eight years younger than me? Great.”  
  


His mother chuckled, shrugging. “Isn’t all that bad. Your father and I have a much larger age gap.”  
  


“I know.”  
  


“And I have a feeling your soulmate will be perfect for you. No matter how old they are.”  
  


He sighed, resisting the urge to roll his eyes. If he rolled them, his mother would have bopped him on the side of the head. She looked like she was about to do it anyway. So he quickly nodded and straightened his posture, forcing out a smile just for her.  
  


“Fine. I’ll run. But if I don’t find them this year…I’ll live with the fact that maybe I’ll die alone.”  
  


He gets swatted across the top of his head.  
  


“Derek Samuel Hale! I will hear no such talk from you!” She grabbed his shirt, tugging him forward and points at him in a way only a mother could. “You will find them. And they will give you a run for your money. You will be stupidly happy like your sisters, and you will tell me how right I was.”  
  


He gawked at her. Surprised how much like Laura she sounded. But it managed to calm him instead of annoy him. Make him have hope that maybe she was right. He was going to find his soulmate. He was going to be stupidly happy. And all traces of Jen – Julia tricking him through her darkness will be gone from his skin for good.  
  


**~+~**  
  


Now witches didn’t have to participate in The Run. Hell, no one had to, really. But people did for the thrill of it. Supernaturals and humans alike.  
  


Except for the witches.  
  


They saw no reason to. Most of them didn’t have mates. Lived alone or fell in love naturally. Some even did love spells or potions out of spite. But most of the witches in existence didn’t participate in The Run. Most actually were there, along with Druids and others that could weave a spell or two, to make sure that The Run wasn’t being tampered with.  
  


Well, except for the Stilinski Coven.  
  


But they were a _special_ sort.  
  


The man of the house, Sheriff John Stilinski, wasn’t even a witch. Wasn’t a Druid. Was nothing, really. Just a human man.  
  


His wife, Claudia Stilinski, was a witch. The brightest of her generation, some would claim. _She_ wouldn’t claim it, but she didn’t like bursting people’s bubbles. She was the first witch in her family to participate in The Run, which was done out of spite because her parents expected her to marry someone they were going to arrange for her.  
  


So when she caught her soulmate, well, her parents had no say. But they still kicked her out of their massive Coven. Didn’t bother her. She hated it, anyways. But her husband had always felt a sting of guilt about it, so he called their little family the Stilinski Coven. And they were the _best_ Coven in Beacon Hills (dammit)!  
  


It wasn’t just the married duo that made them so special. Their children were something special, too.  
  


Allison, their daughter, was a strong girl. Born human, she made up for her ‘ _fragile’_ predicament by taking up teaching herself how to use a variety of weapons. Mostly a bow and arrow. She was a natural at it. Had even been offered a position as part of the Beacon Hills Special Task Force, a high honor for anyone in Beacon Hills. She said she would give it thought after she saw if any colleges accepted her. She was kind, sweet, but not weak. Tougher than most of her father’s deputies.  
  


She was also the more level headed out of the twins.  
  


Her brother, about two minutes younger than her, was a terror. And not the kind of terror that most people thought of when they heard the word. But a brilliant, sneaky, psychological one. Who sometimes roped dear Allison into his antics. He had a sharp tongue to him that was more effective than any physical weapon could ever be. A way with sarcasm that could leave a burn behind.  
  


His name was Mścisław.  
  


He preferred to go by Stiles.  
  


And he wasn’t a witch either. Oh no no. He was something _better_. Or so everyone told him.  
  


Apparently, being a Spark meant the magic was more raw, more pure, and highly coveted.  
  


The horror stories his mother told him about all the witches, Druids, fae, and anyone else that flocked to him in an attempt to take his power when he was born was astounding! And a little ridiculous. Stiles never saw what was special about doing a few magic tricks better than anyone else. But whenever his mother would praise him, tell him he was surpassing her all the time…he allowed himself to think that _maybe_ he was hot shit after all.  
  


However, those feelings molded into anxiety when he joined his twin for their first time as adults for The Run.  
  


Sure, The Run for the different age group of kids was about the same. But there was just something… _different_ about being considered an adult at just eighteen.  
  


“Why do you get to be a Chaser and I have to be a Runner?” Stiles whined, pouting over more than losing at Rock, Paper, Scissors over whose car they would drive to the preserve.  
  


Allison smiled, her stupid dimples making an appearance. “Because, baby brother, that’s how the straws were drawn. I get to give chase – you get to run like hell.”  
  


“And shoot magic out of my kitten claws.”  
  


“Stiles…you know what dad said…”  
  


“Yeah. But did you hear what _mom_ said?” Stiles leaned over, wagging his eyebrows. “She says I should give my mate hell. Make them work for it. And I think that is a _damn good_ idea.”  
  


His sister sighed, rolling her eyes in a fond manner. “You would have done it whether mom encouraged it or not. You’re an evil individual that enjoys tormenting people for kicks.”  
  


Stiles gasped, clutching his heart. “Al! How dare you call your brother evil! It hurts my feelings!”  
  


“No it doesn’t. You’re relishing in the praise.”  
  


“Ugh! You know me too well, Al.”  
  


“I would hope so. We did share a womb for nine months.”  
  


“Still haven’t forgiven you for kicking me all the time.”  
  


“Oh please. You got revenge for it on our fifth birthday.”  
  


Ah yes. The infamous fifth birthday. The birthday when Stiles finally managed to ignite his fingers into flames and accidentally burned half of the food table. _Allison’s_ half.  
  


He smiles sheepishly, patting her on the shoulder as the images of her tear stained cheeks haunted him. “I made up for it by giving you my Raphael figure.”  
  


Allison giggles, her dimple-grin widening. “And it shall be passed down to my first daughter.”  
  


“Not the Princess Leah figure?”  
  


“That goes to the first son.”  
  


“Ah. To hell with gender specific action figures?”  
  


“To hell with gender specific action figures.”  
  


“I knew I loved you for a reason.”  
  


“You mean there are more reasons than just being an awesome sister?”  
  


“That, too.”  
  


The siblings snickered, carefully nudging at each other without getting into an accident.  
  


Despite the excitement of either of them finding a mate, Stiles was going to definitely miss this. Miss his best friend always being there. But, knowing his sister, she’d probably invite him over to the love nest whenever she had the excuse to. He knew he would do the same.  
  


As they got closer and closer to the preserve, to The Run, it was time to have a serious conversation.  
  


At least to his sister.  
  


“Mścisław…listen…I know that when you find your soulmate that…that they may be a guy. I mean, I know we’re both bisexual and there is a chance that we may be in a hetero relationship, but…if you line up with a man…” Allison steals a glance at her brother, looking nervous yet sincere. “I’ll be more than happy to be a surrogate for any kids you may want. I don’t care what my mate thinks. You’re my baby brother. If you want kids…I’m going to go to a Coven Clinic with you and your mate, and go through the process. Okay?”  
  


A warmth pooled within him. A happy, and maybe a bit sappy, warmth. If he wasn’t afraid of Allison swerving a little, he would hug and kiss her right there and then. He had the best sister in the world. He had no idea what he did to have a sister like this. A _family_ like this.  
  


Wouldn’t trade them for anything.  
  


“Looks like we’re here!” Allison announced.  
  


If the anxiety hadn’t slammed right into Stiles’ chest, he would’ve made a sarcastic comment. But seeing the wall that separated the Chasers from the Runners, the balloons everywhere, people flocking to the stands, last minute checks on mics and the jumbotron…it made this all the more real.  
  


The Toddler Run, The Elementary Run, and The Teenage Run had already finished – the participants scattered everywhere with mixed emotions. Stiles could feel them all buzz through his magic, not helping his nerves in the slightest.  
  


His sister must’ve sensed this, because the minute she found a parking spot, she took his hand and squeezed it. Her way of telling him that she was scared, too. They wordlessly shared an exchange of support.  
  


Stiles cleared his throat, glancing around the place and spotted their father ushering in the Runners through the larger portion of the wall. The portion that opened out into the woods.  
  


“There’s dad…” he said quietly.  
  


Allison nodded, sighing. “Yeah. Guess we should go. Before he spots us.”  
  


Stiles snorts, rolling his eyes. “You kidding? Mom would spot us first. And she’s on the board of _'Don’t Mess Up Our Run You Rugrats’_ this year. Speaking of…” He rolled down the window as fast as the little button would allow, and poked his head out with a devious smirk. “HIIIIII MAAAAAAA!”  
  


Allison bit her lip, trying not to laugh as she exited the car. Stiles followed after her. _After_ he waved like a maniac at his mother on the caster bleachers. The good thing about his mother was that she didn’t care if she embarrassed herself. The minute she heard and spotted her kids, she got up and danced like a lunatic as she waved back.  
  


The siblings nudged at each other as they walked up the wall, sharing silent jokes. Mostly about their mom and how adorkable (yes, adorkable) she was being, while everyone else was glowering at her.  
  


As they got closer to the spot where they would have to split up, a low hum settled under Stiles’ skin. He stopped dead in his tracks just feet away – eyes wide. The hum turned a scream. Itching to claw out. His stare darted around, attempting to pinpoint the source of the disturbance in him. He felt his fingers crackle and sizzle. Not out of anger. Not out of fear. Not out of excitement. But…but out of…  
  


“You feel them, don’t you?” inquired his twin in a whisper. “Your soulmate?”  
  


Robotically, he nodded, his breath leaving him. Allison grinned, throwing her arms over him in a tight embrace.  
  


“You better go see dad, then. Get this thing started.”  
  


“Yeah…”  
  


They parted ways, waving solemnly and giving each other thumbs up for luck. His father glanced up at him from the clipboard, smiling with pride. Father and son shared a brief hug before he ushered Stiles inside.  
  


The inside was _ginormous_.  
  


It was like a whole new place in there! A world surrounded by trees and little critters scurrying about. There was a canopy of fabrics at the top – basking the world bellow in a rainbow of colors. Other Chasers were lined up, anxiously and excitedly waiting for the signal to go. They were in a mix of clothes. Some were in workout gear. Some were in jeans and t-shirts. There were even some dressed their Sunday best!  
  


Stiles was definitely happy that he stuck with basketball shorts and his _Stud Muffin_ shirt.  
  


He approached the line, periodically checking behind him. The screaming hum became louder to him. The nerves bubbled into sinister thrill. His soulmate was on the other side. His soulmate was close.  
  


_I’m going to give you a run for your money, pal. You’ll have to work hard to catch me._  
  


It felt like hours before the voice of Alan Deaton, a well respected Druid andvet, boomed overhead.  
  


“Welcome to The Run! As you all know, this is The Adult Run, where anyone eighteen years old all the way to forty may participate. Anyone from human to werewolf are in attendance, so please be respectful to everyone here. Show support for those that do not find their soulmates this year, and encourage them to join The Run next year. For those that have participated in The Run earlier and have found your soulmate…congratulations. You are in for a life of happiness and wonder unlike anything you could ever experience anywhere else, and we on the board wish you the best of luck in all your endeavors. That being said…we wish this year's Runners and Chasers the best of luck as well. Runners!”  
  


Stiles and the others tensed – prepped to run. A wicked grin consuming his lips.  
  


_Catch me if you can, buddy._  
  


“Begin!”  
  


**~+~**  
  


Derek’s skin began to itch in anticipation the very moment he felt his soulmate on the side with the Runners. He licked his lips, body vibrating with his wolf’s rumbles of eagerness. He knows he shifted into Beta form the very second he caught wind of his mate’s scent – spices, citrus, ozone, _home_.  
  


He was thankful at that moment that no one feared wolves like they did back in the day. That wolves were highly revered – respected.  
  


And that the girl with a dimple-grin and hair covered in ringlets standing to his left wasn’t afraid.  
  


“I’m guessing your mate is on the other side?” she asked, doing stretches to prepare herself.  
  


Derek blinked at her, a little stunned that she was speaking to him. And so casually. Most people either bowed their heads towards a Hale or were more…proper. He absolutely _detested_ that behavior.  
  


In a split second, he decided that he liked this girl, whoever she was.  
  


“Yes.” he replied, the words coming out a little harshly due to his shift.  
  


She hummed, still doing stretches. “Funny…my brother felt his mate on this side, too.” She lets out a little laugh, eyes sparkling with light mischief. “Maybe you’re his mate?”  
  


Derek thought about that. He had never thought of his mate being a man before. Not that it disgusted him in the slightest. He experimented during his younger days. He knew he didn’t care what way he got it, as long as he got it _**and**_ it was sincere.  
  


If this woman’s brother, who was probably a twin if he was participating in The Run the same time as her, was as pretty as she was…  
  


“I’m Allison.”  
  


She held a hand out, an offer for it to be shook. Her smile was infectious, too. If Derek wasn’t in Beta form, he would smile back. She was lucky that he even shook her hand. A slip-up could result in those tiny hands being sliced to ribbons.  
  


“Derek.”  
  


“Well, Derek, I wish you the best of luck. And if you are my brother’s soulmate…welcome to the family.”  
  


Derek nodded, still unable to smile. This Allison seemed sweet enough. He could tell to not take her lightly, however. There was a strength hidden within. He admired her for that for some reason.  
  


Time passed slowly for him.  
  


For everyone, really.  
  


He could hear, _smell_ , the build up that came with The Run. And with the Runners already out there with a great lead…  
  


“Chasers!” boomed a female voice giddily.  
  


Gasps rippled through the line of Chasers. They poised themselves – eager to give chase. Especially Derek. He could still smell his soulmate. Could feel the thunder of their feet racing through the trees.  
  


“The rules are simple. You will give chase. However, there will be no funny business. For those of you who don’t understand what that means…it means _no sex_. That comes _after_ you meet the respected families and you _actually_ hold a conversation. That being said…”  
  


The gate separating Chasers from the vast woods where Runners were hiding out in rose high above the ground. Immediately, without no permission to move – they ran. Ran as fast as their legs could carry them. Derek felt himself easily brush by everyone. Like the wind was carrying him. Carrying him to his soulmate.  
  


The stench of spices, citrus, ozone, _home_ flooded his nose.  
  


His nostrils flared as a growl rolled through his throat. Mate…he could smell them. Feel them. It was intense. Nothing like anything he has felt before. Not even Jennif – Julia could replicate this. It was as if his entire body was on fire and the only relief he would receive was crashing into his soulmate, and never letting go.  
  


He let out a howl, feeling his bones bristle as his body thought about shifting into a wolf. He fought against it, wanting to meet his mate with his face before meeting them as a wolf. A pleased hum left his wolf at the challenge, giving Derek a boost in stamina. Not like he needed it. Smelling his mate in these woods was enough to give his already inhuman energy more of an inhuman element.  
  


Within mere minutes, he could practically taste his mate in front of him. Just feet away. Any second now, he would tackle who it was to the ground and scent them. But just as he got close enough…close enough to see a blue shirt and black basketball shorts…  
  


**CRACK!**  
  


Derek yelped, flying off his feet and landing on the ground. Hard. He groaned, rolling onto his side in a sad attempt to catch his breath. He was seeing stars and suffocating in ozone.  
  


Dammit all…his mate was a caster type. And Judging by how strong, raw, pure the magic was…his mate was a _Spark_.  
  


A _little shit_ of a Spark that wanted to make it a challenge for Derek.  
  


Well, well, well…challenge accepted.  
  


Derek threw himself back onto his feet, unleashing a howl that caused the trees to quiver. Then, he chased. Something about this challenge given to him by his mate ignited a primal instinct. A blood boiling thrill.  
  


He zig-zagged through the trees, avoiding every bit of magic being thrown at him. Though there were a few close calls. Most of them inches above his head. Which caused him to hiss out some pretty nasty words. A few startled yelps. But nothing was going to detour him. He was going to catch his mate. He was going to have them in his arms and never let go.  
  


Suddenly, the chase ceased. He skidded to a halt into a clearing that resembled a faerie circle. Screeched with powerful, untapped magic. Caused him to shiver and fight off the want yet again to shift into his wolf form.  
  


In front of him, feet away, was a boy no older than sixteen (or at least looked it) with a mop of brown sticking up every which way. He was panting, his sinful looking lips as flushed as his pale skin. Moles dotted him like a map to someplace unknown. And his eyes…they were wide, doe-like, clear and molten like whiskey, and stared at Derek like he was the most interesting person in the universe.  
  


But it was the other way around.  
  


This boy…this man…was the most interesting person in the universe.  
  


He was a Spark. A powerful one.  
  


And he was Derek’s _soulmate_.  
  


**~+~**  
  


He had to admit, his soulmate had given him quite the chase.  
  


The very second Stiles felt his soulmate practically inches from him – he struck. Shot out a simple spell to send his mate onto their feet. Things got more complicated when the wolf (yes, he figured out it was a wolf by the howl) decided to run in a zig-zag pattern. Made it hard to get a hit in.  
  


Felt like seconds later that he stumbled into the clearing, which buzzed with heavy magic that caused Stiles to shudder. He decided that this place was perfect to stop. Even though he wanted more of a challenge. Wanted to challenge his mate more. But, in a spot full of what was in his makeup…maybe it was good to stop.  
  


No need to accidentally blow off the wolf’s head.  
  


Not long after he had stepped into the clearing, his mate arrived. Face still shifted into the beta form he had heard so much about but hadn’t seen in person. He knew he was staring. He really did. But who the hell cared? His mate was a freakin’ _werewolf_! A werewolf that had chased him in beta form!  
  


He couldn’t wait to tell his mom and Allison about this!  
  


(His dad, too. But dad wouldn’t squeal like his mom and sister.)  
  


He watched in awe as the more monstrous features cracked and popped, shrinking back into the skin. Soon, he was able to see the face of the man who was his mate. A man with dark hair fit for a prince, even in it’s messy state. It even had dark scruff (that Stiles wanted to rub his face _all over_ ) to match! His facial features were sharp, strong, chiseled like someone had sculpted it repeatedly till it was just right. There were dark brows that Stiles bet ten bucks could speak without the wolf’s voice, and under them were those eyes. Those kaleidoscope of eyes that no one could figure out what color they should be, he was sure.  
  


Stiles was the soulmate to a werewolf _god_.  
  


“You.” his mate gruffed, having a softer voice than he expected.  
  


Stiles couldn’t help it. The tone, and the scowling expression, made him feel like he was epic in so many ways. He formed a shit eating smirk, biting at his lower lip seductively. (Or what he hoped was seductive. It probably was awkward. _He_ was awkward.)  
  


“Me.”  
  


A similar shit eating smirk curled up on the wolf’s mouth seconds after. He focused on the ground, as if he couldn’t look at the person before him when talking.  
  


“Thought you would put up more of a fight.”  
  


The Spark scoffed, taking a step forward and waving his finger. “Uh, excuse me? How dare you? I shot you off your feet and onto your ass, big guy. Betcha I almost hit you a couple of times as you frickin’ did serpentine through the trees. I’d say I fought pretty good. I would still be kicking your ass if it weren’t for the clearing.”  
  


The wolf’s eyebrows shot up in question, proving Stiles’ initial thought that they could speak. Stiles sighed, moving his arm in a rather fluid, sweeping motion. To answer the eyebrows, several little patches lit up with blue flames. Of course nothing burned. It was more or less magic energy than actual fire. But it certainly worked to explain why he shouldn’t use magic in the clearing or for a few minutes after leaving. His magic would be too hyped up and something could easily blow up.  
  


(And he didn’t want a repeat of junior year. Noooo thank you!)  
  


His wolf gaped in awe, little bunny teeth poking out behind those lips. Stiles held back the urge to coo at them. Lord, when did he ever think teeth were adorable?! Pretty sure it was _never_. At least until he met his mate.  
  


Stiles cleared his throat, taking another step closer to the wolf. “So…names…”  
  


Immediately, the wolf straightened, holding himself almost regally. “Derek Hale.”  
  


He sputtered, eyes wide and arms flailing around.  
  


_Hale_?  
  


As in the werewolf royalty _Hale_?!  
  


How in the hell did that happen to Stiles?! He was just…a spaz. A Spark that was full of mischief, too smart for his own good. The sheriff’s kid. The kicked-out-of-a-Coven witch’s kid. He was nothing special! _Allison_ was more special than him! And she was _human_! (Not to say that was bad. It was just that a lot of people didn't think humans were all that special.)  
  


“I’m still a person.” Derek huffed, probably reading what Stiles was thinking. “You treat me like everyone else, bowing to me in a way, I will rip your throat out.”  
  


At that, Stiles snorted, feeling the courage to playfully hit him in the shoulder. “Please! Like I would ever _bow_ to you! You may be royalty in the wolfy world, but in the world of magic, _my_ world, _I’m_ the hot shit.”  
  


Apparently that was amusing. Because Derek ducked his head and failed to hide a smile. Stiles wanted to keep seeing that smile. Forever. Feel the knot in his chest.  
  


“So, _hot shit_ , do I get a name?”  
  


Ohhhh…the wolf could use the same sharpness as Stiles. Maybe not the type that could cut like a knife, but it was start. Stiles could respect that. Enjoy it. Allison was going to have a laughing fit seeing them together. Sarcasm off’s were likely going to be a thing.  
  


“Welp…I have two names. The first one is Mścisław. The second one, the one I prefer so much more, is Stiles. Stiles Stilinski.”  
  


Derek hummed, mulling over this information. “Sheriff’s kid. Your mother owns the little art shop on main.”  
  


Stiles gawked. Not very many people talked about his mom’s art shop. Most people thought about how she left her Coven, how she defied her parents and refused to marry someone she didn’t love. Not that she owned a cute art shop full of anything an artist would ever need. Or that she was an amazing woman.  
  


“I-I buy supplies from her whenever I’m in town…” Derek admitted, ears tinting pink. “I’m a painter, cartoonist, do that drawing with chalk on roads and sidewalks, and sketch stuff…”  
  


This wolf couldn’t get any cuter if he even tried. And it was pretty clear that the awkward/embarrassed response to Stiles’ gawking was not intentional. But it was still cute.  
  


This time, he couldn’t help but coo.  
  


Derek snarled, the pink reaching his cheeks. “Sh-sh-shut up!”  
  


“But whyyyyy? My big bad wolf is a softie! It’s cute!”  
  


Derek flushed darker, pupils blown wide. It appeared like his breath had been taken away by the nickname. Stiles felt that same pool of warmth as he did when Allison offered to be a surrogate for him and his mate. Only there was something different underneath it all.  
  


He smiled proudly, leaning forward and nuzzled into his soulmate’s neck. Derek let out a noise that sounded like a purr as he melted into Stiles’ arms. A sizzling groan bubbled in his chest, but no sound was actually made. This felt right. Nothing else in his life had ever felt this right before. And all he did was mimic scenting for his werewolf soulmate. Something he learned in his research for that degree he wanted to go for.  
  


Oh. Right. College. Living quarters. They would have discuss that eventually. Be responsible adults.  
  


Stiles opened his mouth to voice this fact. Or well, to whine about it. Adulting and Stiles was a bad concoction and it would be best for everyone involved that he didn’t do it. But he would have to now because, well, they couldn’t just wing it with his college hopes and Derek’s current living predicament.  
  


Thankfully, Derek stuck his nose in Stiles’ neck, sniffing and rubbing it all in that crook. And that was a sign that nope! No adult talking today! Just scenting, trying not to moan, and enjoying their company.  
  


Which Stiles was.  
  


_Immensely_.  
  


What was going on right now felt strongly intimate. The closest they could get without taking off their clothes.  
  


If this was what he was going to live with for the rest of his life…he had no complaints.  
  


“W-we should head back.” he breathed, feeling his legs starting to shake.  
  


Derek grunted, pressing his face more into Stiles’ neck. A feet thought not possible, but here was Derek, proving that it was possible. Stiles shuddered, eyes nearly rolling into the back of his head. Yeah, this might be his new favorite thing.  
  


It felt so…nice. Simple. Innocent, in a way.  
  


“Stiles? Stiles?!”  
  


The Spark jolted, nearly firing out electricity from his fingers. Derek snarled, clinging to his mate protectively.  
  


“Shhh! Down boy! It’s just my sister.” huffed Stiles, going for his default pout. “Over here, Al! Though you might not want to come over! We is naaaaaa-keeeeeed!”  
  


Allison instantly burst into the clearing, heaving pants and drenched in sweat. She rolled her eyes upon seeing her brother and the wolf _not_ naked. “Cute, Stiles.”  
  


“I can’t believe you came anyways. Despite my false warning. You pervert.”  
  


“I knew you weren’t naked. Mom would’ve killed you. After she gave you a high five.”  
  


Stiles flushed, glad that he hadn’t stripped down like his hormones pleaded. His twin nodded towards Derek with a knowing smile, which got her a nod back from the werewolf. Maybe they met in the Chaser line?  
  


“Ready to head back?” she asked, jabbing her thumb behind her.  
  


“Yes.” the men answered in unison.  
  


“Already talking together. That’s cute.” a second female voice responded.  
  


Seconds later, a girl with fiery, strawberry blonde hair in work-out clothes showed up. She had piercing green eyes that looked over all three of them briefly before she gave Allison all her attention. Stiles could tell without introductions that this was Allison’s mate. He felt joy for his twin. Immense joy.  
  


“Allison, sweetie, you going to introduce me?” she crooned, a grin spread out across her mouth that was just…terrifying and breathtaking all at once.  
  


“Huh? Oh! Right, right.” Allison pointed at Stiles first, beaming with pride. “That’s my twin brother, Stiles. Not his real name, but it’s an honor if he even tells you that. That, over there, not wolfed out, is what I’m guessing is his soulmate, Derek.”  
  


“You recognize me?” Derek inquired, sounding more impressed than surprised.  
  


“That’s my sister, all right.” Stiles preened. “I may be the one most people tie in with brains, but my sis is just as smart. If not _more_.”  
  


Allison rolled her eyes at the compliment. She didn’t blush if it was her brother handing them out.  
  


The strawberry blonde hummed, flicking her hair though it was tied up. “Pleasure. I’m Lydia. I guess we’re all going to be family.”  
  


Stiles groaned, flailing in a farce temper tantrum. “Why am I surrounded by pretty people and I’m just a potato?”  
  


“Excuse me!” gasped Allison, looking like her brother said something scandalizing. “I believe the term we agreed to was _sexy_ potato.” She stole a giggle, holding a hand out at Derek. “Hope you know what you’re getting in to.”  
  


“I’m sure he doesn’t care.” Lydia pointed out, taking her mate’s outstretched hand.  
  


The girls led the way, not bothering to make sure the guys were following. Which was fine. Because Stiles did _not_ want anyone to see the way Derek wrapped an arm around his hips and dipped him like they were dancing the frickin’ tango.  
  


“Uhhhh…”  
  


Derek dove in hungrily, kissing him with no warning. Stiles may or may not have let out a moan. When they parted, Derek’s eyes shimmered blue, stopping Stiles’ heart and sending a buzz through his being.  
  


“You’re beautiful.” he whispered. “Never forget it.”  
  


Stiles nodded, unable to speak.  
  


He was pretty sure his heart was still dead to the world as his soulmate kept an arm around his hips, leading him through the woods like it was nothing. Which, yeah. The guy was a wolf. Of course it was nothing!  
  


But the closeness? The innocent smiles and the shy glances? That was quite the opposite of a wolf.  
  


Lydia was gorgeous, sure! And Allison was a very, _very_ lucky woman! But Stiles? Yeah…he won the lottery with Derek. He just hoped that this wasn’t a one time behavioral thing with Derek. Would break his poor, little heart!  
  


(Which finally started beating normally again the second they were facing a cheering crowd.)  
  


(And stopped again when Derek, _**no shame that man**_ , kissed him in front of said crowd.)

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Come talk Sterek with me!
> 
> youfancymemaddearie at tumblur


End file.
